A Giant Task
3/27/16 The following morning Kaszuk asked the party what their plan was. Aside from heading north for their traveling companion, Nibbles, they had no plan. Kaszuk asked if they could aid in his quest to clear the harpies from Wryarg. Zorak offered to stop by his tribal home Qur'rok'tar and that his people may be willing to help. Before leaving, some of the members began to question Nibbles' loyalties. He was questioned, along with his pet lizard, mumbles. The lizard was quick to accuse Nibbles of being more than he seems, but the lizard also seemed extremely intelligent. Nibbles claims to not be lying, but is clearly hiding something. Both are giving off magical auras. For now we will travel together to Cosain, there we will likely part ways. The trip to Cosain took only a few days and was uneventful. A guard met them at the city gates. He expressed a need for a magic expert, explaining that the town was having some sort of trouble. The guard went on to say that a few weeks ago a mountain giant entered the town. He seemed to be in a trance, not attacking or destroying anything. He made his way to the center of town, mindlessly swatting away the few guards who got in it's way. Finally, he stopped at the town's rather large shrine to Fharlanghn. There he sat on the ground, leaning against the statue at the center of the shrine and fell asleep. That is where he sat for the last month. The following day the party met with the town leaders Governor Orlano Bently and the head of the guard, Mia Chatham. The governor explained his desire for a peaceful resolution and would not permit the killing of a helpless creature. Kriskahn used her arcane sight to determine that the giant was under the effect of an enchantment spell of overwhelming power. She was also able to hear a chant that was repeating over and over. "New moon to new moon, the giant doth sleep. At the foot of Fharlanghn, death he doth wreak." The team formulated a plan and set about accomplishing their tasks. Kaszuk's assignment was to question the nearby wildlife and see if there were any other giants in the area. He gathered a few birds and a raccoon together and, after offering them meat, he asked them about the surrounding area. They confirmed that there was only the one giant. Kaszuk thanked them and headed back to town. Together they executed the next part of the plan. They greased the giant and bound him with ropes and chains, gathered the town guard and officials and awaited the giant's waking. When the beast finally roused it was furious. He pulled tight against his restraints but they held fast. He began shouting in giant speak, leaving the Governor unable to negotiate. Mareg and Zorak took the lead and were able to reason with him. We carefully undid his bindings and, after a few tense stares, the giant took his leave. That night the party was revered and a small celebration was had in their honor. Kaszuk and Zorak retired to the stables. Kaszuk, because he was uncomfortable in the presence of so many humans. Zorak, because he greatly disliked letting the giant live. His people and the mountain giants have fought for generations. Allowing one to walk away is tantamount to Kazsuk allowing a harpy to go free.